


Wires

by Dandeliona



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandeliona/pseuds/Dandeliona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America as seductive, manipulating, hypnotizing, vicious... guy (Wow, the brilliance of this descirption...) making everyone his slut. *cough*</p><p>About CIA officers torturing terror suspects in the Mazuria Forests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wires

"He told me I should take it in,  
Listen to every word he's speaking,  
The wires getting older I can hear the way they're creaking,  
As they're holding him,  
Well, I could see it in his jaw,  
That all he ever wanted was a job," 'Wires' by The Neighbourhood

 

"I'm happy that we are such good friends.", America smiled happily and crossed his arms behind his neck. Poland wrenched his hands nervously.

"Yeah…", he giggled shyly. It was like the popular handsome captain of the football team said that he loved her to a wallflower. America smiled that smile that seemed to come directly from california beach, tanned perfectly in a bronzy brown, warming, like the sun in person. His glasses twinkled in fluorescent lights, mirrored the blue of his eyes and he ran his fingers through his hair, his cowlick being stubborn and flipping back in place like corkscrew curls.

"And I am very grateful that we made that deal. When I got to that problem, the first thing I thought of, was you.", Poland blushed a little, "Cute.", America laughed deeply and pinched Polands cheek, "Your eyes are even a deeper green than your forests."

"Thank you…", Poland blushed even more and touched his neck nervously. It had been a long time since anyone told him something was nice about his country. Sometimes Germany sent people to visit him and then they drove with their caravans through the country. People liked his churches and his forests, but many people only had in mind that his villages had gone to rack, his people stole cars and drank wodka all the time. That made him sad. He didn't want to change, he kinda liked his look, even if some people thought it was a little cheesy. Lithuania said that he would always like him, no matter how he was. But he always felt not fitting, like other countries didn't took him serious. He only wanted to make friends… Friends that really liked him. He always told himself if he could make USA his friend, than he would be accepted.

"Mazuria… That even sounds so beautiful, melodic. And it's so deep and hidden."

"I'm pleased that you like my forests."

"Of course I do, who could not like them? You have that part about your country that makes it so… intense. Your forests, your churches, your food, the people. Everything so twisted, so deep and they have that special 'it' to them."

Poland was happy that he was able to slip into a role that didn't show his real feelings, or else it would show a deep crimson colour on his face.

"So your are fine with my CIA officers settling down in your forests?"

"Um… of course.", if that was what was needed to get accepted by everyone.

"But you have to know", America whispered and looked deeply in Polands eyes, "that has to be our secret – our little secret, ok?"

Poland nodded slowly. Alone the thought of having a secret with America was crazy and made his heart beat crazy.

"No one needs to know. Just you and me.", Americas voice had something hypnotizing, something nice and something that told you that he wasn't in the mood for jokes at the moment.

"You and me.", Poland repeated. A little voice in the back of his head told him that something here wasn't going right, but he decided to ignore it. Even if America manipulated him, even if he beat him, used him, abused him – he was willing to behave like a little slut only for that inconsistent maybe false friendship, just a little compliment…

 

"Who are you?", Britain was angry, Britain was very angry.

"I'm America and what I do is none of your business."

"You can't treat everyone like he was your little slut."

"Can't I?"

"God, you're making me want to puke…"

"Um… I don't care?"

"You've became a horrible person, you can't use people, countries like that!"

"Everyone does it, with everyone. Aren't we all little gangsters? They want it, I give them."

"I wish I never got to know you…"

"And you also want it."

**Author's Note:**

> Hällo Krauts,  
> saw the news today and got inspired.
> 
> Hope ya like it, maybe I even post more chapters with America as 'Bitchmaker' *cough - german prude - cough* 
> 
> If you don't leave me a review, I'll visit you every night at 2 a.m. and sing 'Friday' by Rebecca Black - backwards, in slowmo.
> 
> Thousand kisses.


End file.
